A Fangirl's Dream (Q&A)
by Atleast This Name Wasn't Taken
Summary: Every fangirl dreams of talking to their favorite fictional characters. On A Fangirl's Dream, you can make that wish come true! Ask characters any question you want and have them answer! (Fandoms- HP, THG, TMI, TID, and Divergent)


A/N:

**So it's agryyfindorgal and HarryPotterNut1 here... as Atleast This Name Wasn't Taken! This is like a little collab fic we decided to do... It's been done before but it's basically a question and answer thing from you to your favorite fictional characters... We're posting it under Divergent but we have Harry Potter, TMI, TID, THG, and obviously Divergent. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jace: Not that you guys aren't good looking but…

Clary: *smacks Jace*

Jace: …what are we doing here?

Fangirl1: I'm Fangirl1… Hi Jace *giggles*

Jace: Um hi?

Clary: *exasperated* Did you see him on Shadowhunter Weekly's Sexiest Shadowhunter issue too?

Fangirl1: Is that a thing? OOOOO WHERE CAN I GET ONE?

Fangirl2: *interrupts* And I'm Fangirl2

Four: So you only have TWO fears?

Tris: You only have ONE fear?

Fangirl1: Um… let me explain

Fangirl2: Have you ever heard the expression first is the worst, second is the best? That's kinda what happened…. Hence the name Fangirl2

Fangirl1: Have you ever heard the expression second is the first loser? That's what actually happened.

Fangirl2: *rolls eyes* Anyway, you're probably all wondering why you're here but before that—OHMIGOSH HI RON!

Fangirl1: Here we go….

Ron: …

Hermione: *shoves Ron*

Ron: Erm… do you like… cheese?

Hermione: *sighs*

Fangirl2: YES I DO, RON I DO…. Wait what?

Fangirl1: I thought you hated cheese

Fangirl2: Shhhhhh

Ron: …

Fangirl1: Fangirl2, a word… (IF YOU GET TO TALK TO RON I GET TO TALK TO JACE!)

Gale: So why are we here?

Fangirl1: Erm how should I put this?

Fangirl2: You're all basically here because a bunch of psychotic crazy stalker people want ANSWERS *rubs hands together in a psychotic, crazy, stalker-like way*

Fangirl1: MUWHAHAHAHA

Characters: *back away*

Will Herondale: *whispers* I think I'd rather face a duck…

Jem: Really?

Will H.: No, I was just making my point. NEVER TRUST A DUCK GUYS!

Jace: *nods*

Fangirl2: *makes duck face*

Jace and Will: AHHHHH

Fangirl1: *sighs* I love Herondales…..huh? I didn't say anything!

Clary: *takes out stele*

Tessa: *takes out seraph blade*

Fangirl1: Um….

Fangirl2: I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it?

Jace: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT

Fangirl1: (At the same time as Jace) JACE IS SEXY AND I KNOW IT…Um….what?

Four: How much amity bread did you guys have?

Peeta: I have bread! $5 a loaf!

Katniss: Peeta, this isn't the time to make sales

Fangirl2: I SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD! PEENIS FOREVER!

Everyone: …?

Harry: So you like…. Penises?

Fangirl1: *facepalm* why can't we all just use the other name?

Fangirl2: KATPEE!

Fangirl1: Nonono the _other_ one

Fangirl2: Gayniss?

Fangirl1: That's Gale and Katniss you mundie

Izzy: *cheers* GO FANGIRL1!

Fangirl2: Whatever, you pansycake

Uriah: Did someone say…. PANSYCAKE?!

Everyone: ….

Fangirl1: Hi Uriah *giggles*

Uriah: *winks*

Jace: WAIT…. I thought you liked HERONDALES?!

Fangirl1: Um… I'M A FANGIRL! I CAN LIKE AS MANY FICTIONAL CHARACTERS AS I WANT!

Uriah: So who called for the service of the great and noble pansycake police?

Everyone: *stares*

Uriah: *sighs exasperatedly* Did Tris change the name on my cape to pantycake again?

Tris: And this is what, the 460th time I did this? Now you realize?

Four: No

Tris: Yes

Four: 461st

Tris: Same difference

Fangirl1: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Tris: *takes out gun*

Fangirl1: *takes out Allegiant book*

Tris: …..fine you win

Magnus: DOES THAT BOOK HAVE…. GLITTER ON IT? *snatches book* WHY DOES THIS SACRED OBJECT LOOK LIKE IT'S BEEN THROWN ACROSS THE ROOM?

Fangirl1: Because it has…

Tris and Uriah: *cheer*

Fangirl2: *talks over Magnus whispering to glittery book* That wraps this up for today…. Leave us a question in the reviews and you might have a character answer it on the next episode of _A Fangirl's Dream!_

* * *

A/N:

**SO... Leave your questions in the reviews... it can be for any charcter in the series we listed above from any generation and yeah... also if you want to see a character in our next chapter leave us a request and they might show up in the next installment of... A Fangirl's Dream!**


End file.
